songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Romania in HeartVision Song Contest
Romania debuted in the first edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. Romania never won the contest. History of Romania in the HeartVision Song Contest Debut and early contests The Romanian broadcaster TVR announced their intention to debut in the first edition of the contest. Contestants 'Table key' : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Last place : Did not compete {| class="wikitable sortable" |- ! Year ! Artist ! Song ! Final ! Points ! Semi ! Points ! Language |- | 1 | Inna | "Yalla" | style="text-align:center;" | 7th | style="text-align:center;" | 103 | style="background-color:silver;text-align:center;" | 2nd | style="background-color:silver;text-align:center;" | 100 | English, Arabic |- | 2 | Gipsy Casual, Dj Rynno & Dj Bonne | "Kelushka" | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | style="text-align:center;" | 11th | style="text-align:center;" | 52 | Romanian |- | 3 | Otilia | "Bilionera" | style="text-align:center;" | 11th | style="text-align:center;" | 50 | Romanian |- | 4 | Inna | "Heaven" | style="text-align:center;" | 17th | style="text-align:center;" | 50 | style="text-align:center;" | 9th | style="text-align:center;" | 124 | English |- | 5 | Jo Cooper ft. Jonas Blue | "Hurts So Good" | colspan="2" rowspan="3" | style="text-align:center;" | 13th | style="text-align:center;" | 41 | English |- | 6 | Paula Seling & Ovi | "Miracle" | style="text-align:center;" | 18th | style="text-align:center;" | 21 | English |- | 7 | Faydee ft. Lazy J | "Laugh Till You Cry" | style="text-align:center;" | 17th | style="text-align:center;" | 29 | English |- | 8 | Sandra N | "Liar" | style="text-align:center;" | 4th | style="text-align:center;" | 174 | style="background-color:silver;text-align:center;" | 2nd | style="background-color:silver;text-align:center;" | 97 | English |- | colspan="8" rowspan="1" bgcolor="#ececec" align="center" |Did not participate in 9 |- | 10 | Inna | "Gimme, Gimme" | style="text-align:center;" | 6th | style="text-align:center;" | 152 | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | English |- | style="background-color:#FE8080" | 11 | style="background-color:#FE8080" | Kamelia | style="background-color:#FE8080" | "Amor" | style="background-color:#FE8080;text-align:center;" | 26th | style="background-color:#FE8080;text-align:center;" | 31 | Romanian |- | 12 | Monoir & Osaka feat. Brianna | "The Violin Song" | style="text-align:center;" | 10th | style="text-align:center;" | 153 | style="text-align:center;" | 6th | style="text-align:center;" | 125 | English |- | 13 | Mahmut Orhan feat. Eneli | "Save Me" | style="text-align:center;" |16th | style="text-align:center;" |109 | style="text-align:center;" |8th | style="text-align:center;" |137 | English |- | 14 | No Method | "Let Me Go" | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | style="text-align:center;" | 14th | style="text-align:center;" | 92 | English |- | 15 | Nosfe feat. Ruby | "Condimente" | style="text-align:center;"|17th | style="text-align:center;"|96 | style="text-align:center;" | 9th | style="text-align:center;" | 103 | Romanian |- | 16 | Erik ft. Inna | "Ruleta" | style="text-align:center;"|18th | style="text-align:center;"|102 | style="text-align:center;" |10th | style="text-align:center;" | 109 | English |- | 17 |Kate Linn |"Your Love" | style="text-align:center;"|17th | style="text-align:center;"|99 | style="text-align:center;" |11th | style="text-align:center;" |71 |English |- | style="background-color:silver;"| 18 | style="background-color:silver;"|Freia | style="background-color:silver;"|"Call My Name" | style="background-color:silver;text-align:center;"|2nd | style="background-color:silver;text-align:center;"|274 | style="background-color:silver;text-align:center;"|4th | style="background-color:silver;text-align:center;"|172 |English |- | 19 |Smiley |"Vals" | style="text-align:center;"|21st | style="text-align:center;"|123 | bgcolor="#99FF99" colspan="2" | AQ |Romanian |- | 20 |Felix Sandman |"Every Single Day" | style="text-align:center;"|17th | style="text-align:center;"|130 | style="text-align:center;"|10th | style="text-align:center;" |112 |English |- | 21 |Brianna |"Lost In Istanbul" | style="text-align:center;"|7th | style="text-align:center;"|174 | colspan="2" rowspan="2" |English |- | 22 |Kaya |"Burn" | style="text-align:center;"|20th | style="text-align:center;|135 | English